


Love is Love

by irlkuroha



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors, kagepro - Fandom, mca - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, Smut, Yuri, kuro writing, kurohai writing, kurohaiwriting - Freeform, kurowriting - Freeform, man i was craving yuri okay, okay okay there is lace and stuff dont judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkuroha/pseuds/irlkuroha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so I was thinking about genderbent shintaro and kuroha.<br/>Plus, i need to give a reminder. read the end notes for the reminder.<br/>So, here is a fanfic with genderbents.<br/>[ shina is shintaro ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Love

**Author's Note:**

> i AM SINNING SO MUCH RIP

 Kuroha sighed as she laid awake at 2:34 in the morning. As she looked around, her bright, golden eyes acted as a light for her. The beam of iridescent shined on whatever her eyes wandered over. " Ugh. . . Fuck this shit. " The snake said as she scooted to the edge of her bed. As she was staring off into space, her fingers gently glided over her lace, lavender bra. As if she was in a trance, she kept staring straight forward when one of her hands groped her own boob. " Oh. . . What the fuck am I doing ? " She questioned, shaking her head and got up. Walking towards the door, she heard a grumbling noise and shuffling fabric when she gently opened the door. Curious, Kuroha went to the source of the noise and saw Shinra. Gently stepping towards her, she kneeled down next to her bed. Kuroha was thinking of many thoughts, some not too innocent. " . . . Hmm. . " She mumbled to herself.

 Shinra was awoken by the mumbling, her chocolate brown eyes gliding over to Kuroha. In high alert, she immediately covered her almost naked body. " Why the hell are you in here ?! " Shinra asked, no,  _demanded._ Kuroha chuckled to herself, and as she looked down, a little patch of wetness appeared on her panties. Seemingly quite flustered yet aroused, she sat on Shinra's edge of the bed. She then got into a pouncing pose, crossing her arms and making a seductive look. " Ah. . Shinra. . Play with me ! " She purposely acted innocent, wrinkling her nose and swaying from side to side. Sitting on the far right corner, Shinra was as red as a beet. Her ears were a cherry red and her cheeks were a crimson shade. 

 " No. No thank you. " Shinra quickly whispered, immediately sitting up and prepared to just dash for it. Quickly on high guard, Kuroha grabbed her leg and quickly pinned it down to the bed. Shinra's movements stopped as her leg was pinned and she fell face forward onto the pillow. Kuroha was satisfied, quickly leaning down to scoot under the blanket. " Oh my. . You're already wet and we are just getting started. " She chuckled, nuzzling her face into the middle of her back and licking a long stripe down to her ass. Kuroha poked one of Shinra's cheeks, and sat up to sit on Shinra's butt. " Shinra, you look so beautiful oh dear me ! " She whispered, leaning down to Shinra's neck and started to suck on it lightly. " A-Ah. . " Shinra moaned, quickly hiding her face in the pillow and biting down on the fabric. Kuroha smirked, sucking more harder until Shinra was gripping the pillow for dear life. 

  After making Shinra aroused, Kuroha flipped her over so that she was on her back and quickly dipped her head between the valley in the hikkikomori's breasts. Teasingly poking out her tongue to lick the side of the others breasts, a hand glided down to her stomach to the flustered girls panties and slid them off. " Do you enjoy this ? Do you want me to keep going ? " Mocked the snake, starting to massage her clit as the NEET's eyes widened and she was making tiny, breathless gasps. " A-Ah K-Kuroha -- " The girl covered her mouth as the golden eyed snake massaged harder and was enjoying the flustered girl which she was controlling.

 " Haha. . just look at you. You are such a sensitive person. . " Kuroha noted, crawling down to the girls private part and nuzzling it. " K-Kuroha stop-- " The sentence was cut off when the eager snake slid her tongue across her flaps, making Shinra whine in pleasure and eagerness. " Haa. . Haa . . " Breathed out the NEET as Kuroha twirled her tongue around the area until she reached a pink nub. Looking up at Shinra who held a pillow over her face, she started to tease her. She didn't want to make her scream. She  _needed_ to. " Shinra, do you want me to keep on going ? " The mischevious girl questioned apathetically, being seductive as possible. Getting no response, she licked the nub, making Shinra scream in pleasure. " If so,  _beg for it._ " The lead girl chuckled. Shinra had enough. She hated begging. It was her time to take charge. " 

 " How dare you. How dare you leave me aroused. How dare you demand me to beg. I take charge in my own life !!! " Shinra spatted, tackling the snake and pulling down her lace panties. " Now, its time for me to take charge of you. Filthy little shit. " Seductively whispering, Shinra dived in for the kill. Her tongue darted out inside the snakes walls and moved the nub around. Kuroha, in less than a minute, was a moaning mess. Hot, ragged gasps of air came out of her mouth. Pleasure shook in her body and her hands were gripping onto the bedsheets for dear life. " Shinra . . Shinra . . Shinra. . " Kuroha moaned a thousand times, drool running down her mouth from every direction and wrapping her legs around Shinra to let her know to  _keep going, do not stop, this feeling is so good._

 After a few licks, Kuroha could not hold it in any longer and loudly moaned, bucking her hips once as her juices started to drip from her place. The juices flowed and squirted onto Shinra's mouth and face, making her wipe her face off and swallowed the leftover juice inside her mouth. " Ha. " She bragged, proud to be a dominant. " We aint done yet. Pretty-- " Interrupted but a swift motion, the previous leader takes back her lead. " Shut up, I know more then you. " Kuroha stated, lifting up Shinra's leg and placing it over her left leg and tossing her right leg over Shinra's left leg. ( from Kuroha's POV, at the moment. ) Shinra whined, feeling a bit uncomfortable. " This hurts . . " She stated bluntly, pouting. Kuroha chuckled, grabbing onto her breasts and aqueezing them. " Do not worry, it wont last long. " The snake replied as she started to grind her clitoris against Shinra's. Desperate for friction, Shinra followed along and bucked her hips. " D-Do not stop. This f-feels too g-good. M-More ! " Screamed out Shinra. Kuroha smirked, and roughly grinded against her private more as they were both about to climax. Kuroha bucked her hips, squeezing the breats and sucking on each one repeatedly. Shinra scratched at her back, leaving red marks and love bites all around her lover's shoulder blades. Feeling both of their cores throbbing against eachother, both knew it wouldn't be long until they reached their peak. They needed to enjoy this moment together

" S-Shinra f-fuck !!-- " Kuroha moaned as they exactly hit their climax. Breathing heavily, Shinra held out her arms and motioned the snake to lay with her. Kuroha gladly obliged, diving into her arms and resting her head on the others shoulder. " I love you. I do not care about anyones opinion on both of us loving each other. You make me happy and I want you in my life. " The golden eyed female stated, interlocking her fingers with the NEET's hand and falling asleep quickly. Shinra smiled softly, pecking the sleeping females forehead. Not long after, the other feel into a deep sleep.

**[ Love is Love ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Gay Marriage Law in the United States. Love is Love.  
> [ Even if the setting is in japan ]  
> [ OKAY OKAY MY FACE IS REALLY REALLY RED LIKE HOLY ROSES OKAY OKAY SJXJ ]  
> here is the reminder. .  
> It took me years to write fanfictions. It took me years to learn how to write them more organised. I am still in school, yet that does not stop me on doing what i love. If anybody else thinks that my writing sucks, they can blow off. I love my writing and i am proud of it. Do not let people tell you that your writing is 'terrible' or 'not good enough'. If you are proud of your writing, keep on writing. If there is no support in you writing what you love, come to me. I shall be your support. I want everyone to keep on doing what they are proud of. Have confidence in your work. There is always room for improvement and a lot of time. This just doesn't go for writers by the way. It goes for artists, musicians, and other talents. You can look back at your own old work and look at your new work and go " wow, i have improved a lot ! "  
> Really I am proud of those who take their time to write fanfictions or do what they love. I hope that everyone enjoys their day haha.  
> i am proud of all of you and keep on doing what you love. Okay ?  
> okAY GOOD


End file.
